1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for managing and controlling an access right to a server for an internet of things (IoT) device and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The IoT is a network of physical objects (“things”) embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity (e.g., connectivity to the Internet), which enables these objects to collect and exchange data. As an example, the things can be embedded systems such as home appliances, mobile and wearable devices. A thing of the IOT (e.g., an IOT device) may have a unique Internet Protocol (IP) address to identify itself when it is connected to the Internet and include an embedded sensor to obtain data from an external environment.
When an IoT device is used by a malicious user in an IoT network system, the IoT network system may be badly damaged. However, since the level of security and authentication is different among IoT devices, it can be difficult maintain security.